


Unstable relationship 不稳定关系

by Ginomica1790



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gangster background;, M/M, Modern AU, Nothing rational_just some evil outlets of hormones., some KHB 3P scenes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginomica1790/pseuds/Ginomica1790
Summary: Kylo Ren/ Armitage HuxBen Solo/ Armitage HuxAnd some KHB 3P scenesModern AU；Gangster background;Nothing rational, just some evil outlets of hormones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第零章还是上次那篇3p文，写得很爽就决定接着写。  
> 时间线对折，过几章就能看出来了lol。

0.  
“Ben！救我！”  
“Ben！求你！啊……让他停下！”  
“Ben！”

“啪！”  
清脆的一巴掌让Hux知道自己完了——他扇了Kylo Ren有伤疤的右脸。

昏暗的房间瞬间陷入沉寂，透过猩红色天鹅绒窗帘的边缘，灰尘重重地在一丝光线里坠下来。

Ben不会救他——除了还在生他的气，Hux绝望地发现坐在阴影里一直不出声的男孩早就勃起了。跨坐在他身上的人也停止了动作，Hux在房间里沉重缓慢的呼吸声中忘记了挣扎。

Kylo面无表情地慢慢转过脸来，目光透过长鬈发的缝隙，冰冷又炙热，让Hux感到猎物死前的绝望。

“啊——”   
事实上他没能发出一个完整的惊叫就只剩了气音。Kylo Ren还是留了力气，不然他的十指能轻易捏断Hux细软的脖子。没有几秒Hux的脸、眼睛就变得通红，眼泪盛在过份瞪大的眼眶里溢不出来，鼻翼紧张地煽动，唾液打着沫从口角溅出，他很快连气音也发不出来了。

Ben什么时候走过来已经是Hux被放开几秒后才意识到的事情。他蜷着腿侧卧在单人床上面对着Ben的大腿外侧，眼泪、口水、鼻涕暖融融地糊在脸侧和被单之间。眼前的白圈终于渐渐消退，耳朵还是嗡嗡地疼。Kylo在他背后骂骂咧咧地念着什么Hux一句也听不清，但是他可以想象Kylo又在一边烦躁地走动一边习惯性地向后捋他的长发。

“Fuck！This！Cunt！” 伴随着炸耳朵的怒吼后背上挨了重重一脚，Hux往Ben的大腿边又近了一点，发出闷闷的啜泣。然后他的头发就被从后大力拽起，被迫面对着Ben的脸。“操你妈的好好看着他的脸，你这个下作的骗子是不是也用这张含吊的嘴骗了他。”

Hux泪水婆娑看不清Ben的表情，几乎丧失一半的感官让他无法再察颜观色继续在兄弟俩之间周旋。他艰难地吞了口口水，张着嘴呼吸努力使自己冷静下来等着Kylo的下一步动作，事到如今除了承受没有其他的挽回方式。眼泪掉下去几颗，他能看清Ben皱着眉，但是有没有疼惜却分辨不出来，Ben从一开始到现在一直保持沉默。

“操！说话啊！” Kylo按着他的头向下砸在了Ben紧绷绷的裆部，后者站起来跳开了。“你不是在Snoke面前很能说吗！操你的。” 提起，落下，再提起，再落下，Hux的头磕在软绵绵的床上其实没什么痛感，但是头晕得让他想吐。Kylo松开他的头发暴力地把他翻过来，用枕头按住他的脸。

“别！” Ben终于说话了。Hux几乎被枕头闷死。Kylo喘着粗气从床上下来，厌恶地把沾了血的枕头用力摔在地上。

 

三个雄性粗重的呼吸让房间里的气氛明显到极致。

Ben与哥哥对视几秒开始解自己的腰带。  
“Fucking Succubus! ” Kylo泄了气地大叫，“Fuck! ” 然后扯着领子撕碎了自己的黑色T恤。

Hux用双手捂着脸躺在床上保持着刚才的姿势，他知道要发生什么了。没有力气逃，也没有力气配合，他放弃了，两条蠢狗想要什么就自己来取吧。哪怕他们真的现在这张破铁床上咬破Hux的颈动脉喝他的血他也不会拒绝——Hux不知道是什么时候也勃起了。

Ben轻轻地拿开他的手，抚摸他脖颈上的伤痕，Hux开始哭——男孩还在意他，他还有机会翻盘。与之对应的是Kylo不耐烦地解他的腰带，粗暴地往下扒的时候指甲恶狠狠地划过他突出的髂骨。“婊子！” Kylo肆意地亵玩他的下体，抚摸他的大腿内侧。Hux不停地瑟缩，却被扣住了下巴，男孩没有松劲，他强迫Hux把恐惧的目光从下身移回自己的脸上。他还是生气了。

“Ben——啊——”

“闭上你这张毒蛇的嘴！再跟他说一个字我就在你这里再开一个洞！” Kylo用中指指节大力顶在Hux的会阴，惹得Hux再次惨叫，“操！别听他说话，Ben！别看他的眼睛！他就他妈是一个洞！你在等什么！” Kylo把Hux从Ben的胳膊下面揪出来翻了个身，掰开他的屁股吐口水，夹杂着愤怒把食指往里按。

“别他妈叫了！婊子！你早都习惯了，这他妈就是你在FO该有的位置（your place）！Ben，堵住他的嘴！”

Hux的双肘几乎撑不住自己，Ben跪在他面前，撇过他额前的金发抬起他满是泪痕的脸，男孩粗重的嗓音：“你 欠我的。”

Hux呜咽几声，扑簌的睫毛终于绝望地低下来，张开殷红的嘴带着口角的血含住了他。Kylo两根粗大的手指在他身后毫无章法，Hux只能默默地受着安慰眼前这根。是啊，他欠Ben的。和Ben一起的经历从没有这么荒唐，那些童话似的美好是Hux亲手编织的，让他自己都险些沉溺其中，如今事情变成这样，如果Hux心里还有那么一点点愧疚，只可能会是对Ben的。他尽力地张开自己的嘴，运动自己的舌头，鼻尖一下一下抵在男孩黑色的耻毛上，没几下男孩的胯就开始自动往前送，手也按住了他的后脑，他的膝盖酸痛，上半身折成很不舒服的角度，可是他顺从了。

“嗯——” Hux皱眉，Kylo的尺寸做多少前戏他都适应不来。“嗯嗯——” Kylo在泄愤，给他扩张已经是最大的忍让了，进去之后就开始大力的横冲直撞。Hux觉得疼，Kylo俯下身把一只手撑在他的肩膀旁，另一只手捏住了他的鼻子，Hux开始挣扎。“你们这样玩过吗？这婊子有没有教你这个？” Ben想退出来哥哥却不允许，还在恶意的顶弄，直到Hux整个肩膀都发红抖起来，他才放开两个人。

Hux涨红了脸瘫在床上大力的吸气，Ben跪坐在他面前没说话。他能感觉到血充盈在脸上，已经哭不出来了。也许是觉得过了火，Kylo不再作弄他，退回去专心地扶着他的胯，伸了一只手摸他下面还精神着，就开始故意顶擦那一点。

十几下之后Hux还是叫出来了，尽管他的嗓子已经喑哑的不像话，Ben对着他的脸手淫，Hux一下一下地叫着直到被Kylo插射，Ben射在了他脸上。从来没有过的。

 

“Ben，带套。” 他们换了位置，Kylo把Hux的头固定在自己裆下，“Ben！带套！谁知道这婊子后面被谁插过！”

可是Ben没有拿起哥哥扔过来的安全套，整根按了进去。

“我没有！” Hux从Kylo的手里挣脱出来，抬起头，盛满悲伤的绿眼睛看得Kylo呼吸一滞，“我没有……”   
“Ben，没有别人……” 他想转过身去，却被死死地箍住了腰，男孩把他压在床上，脸贴着他的后背，发了疯似的抽插，Hux开始大哭，嗓子带着破音不停地喊着没有。

Kylo认输似的骂了句脏话，侧身躺下来，掀过两个人，想吻住Hux，对方还在痴痴地呓语，脸上沾的是口水、眼泪、鼻涕，还是精液还是血，Kylo已经不管了，他任凭怀里失去理智的人咬破他的嘴唇，夹杂着鲜血的吻让床架的惨叫声渐渐小了一点——Ben也逐渐冷静下来。“嗯——” Hux皱着眉头把呻吟撒在Kylo嘴里，Ben射在他身体里了。从来没有过的。

“You——fucking——cunt.” Kylo 伸手下去把那里的精液刮下来一点放进Hux嘴里。Hux的大脑已经不在工作了，他顺从地舔干净然后转过身和Ben接吻。  
看着他们四肢纠缠，Kylo没来由的生气，他掰开Hux红肿的洞口再次插了进去。单人床太小，三个大男人侧躺着还嫌挤，Ben很快就从Hux的怀里掉出去了，他跪在床侧和Hux接吻，十指相扣。有了精液的润滑，Hux体内又潮又热。Kylo捞着他的腰把他举起来，Hux和Ben分开的嘴角划出一道银丝。

Hux骑在他身上癫狂眩晕，眼神迷离，泪痕斑驳，Kylo觉得小腹一紧。该死的魅魔！他坐起来把Hux转了个身背对着自己。别看着我！再次抵进去，乱七八糟的液体打湿了他的耻毛。可是Hux没有力气，闷闷地靠在Ben的怀里完全把重量压在Kylo的胯骨上。操你的！Kylo没好气的从背后拉过他的两只手，固定在自己身体两边。Hux仰着头，淤青的脖颈向后弯出好看的弧度，随着Kylo的节奏上下起伏。Ben吻他的脖子，胸口，然后把头抵在他的锁骨上，握着两个人的阴茎摩擦。  
乳白色的液体再次从两个人连结的地方流出来，Hux尖叫过后失去理智的大哭着，Ben把手上两个人的液体喂给他。Kylo觉得心烦意乱，拿起Hux的白衬衫擦了擦身体，从地上的夹克口袋里掏出一支烟，坐在床头点了起来。

Ben和他吻着吻着又硬了，没有Kylo他可以自己把Hux正面按在床上操。没有太多叫声，只有Hux无力的闷哼和床架的声音。

 

“我——操——！”  
破铁架床终于罢工，急坠中，烟掉下来烫了Kylo的膝盖。

Ben埋头在Hux的胸上沉沉地喘息，Hux好像恢复了一点清明，布满血丝的绿眼睛盯着Kylo看。

“Forgive me.” 嗓音沙哑。

Kylo蹲下来眯着眼睛仔细的看着他，把烟叼在嘴上，深深地吸了一口，然后移开目光，把昏昏沉沉的Ben从他身上推开。

“No fucking way.”

烟灰弹在了他的乳头上。


	2. Chapter 2

1.

“你怎么敢！” 激动的红发男子从昏暗的走廊里冲出来给了Kylo一拳，“你他妈怎么敢绕过我擅自行动！”

Kylo咂了咂嘴里的铁锈味，他倒没想到文质彬彬的Hux打起人来也是这么刁钻精准。很好，动了手，骂了粗话，他实在享受揭穿Hux的伪装。这一个月以来他一直坚持不懈地执着于这件事。“我做成了。”Kylo摊摊手啐了口血沫，“如果没有刚才这一下，毫发无伤。”

“去你妈的毫发无伤！你知道为了给你擦屁股我们得动用多少高层关系吗！这件事本来不用这么复杂！只要你，照，我，说，的，做！”

Kylo突然握住Hux举起的拳头，两个人因为较劲而颤抖着，“照你的计划我他妈得出国避难多久！ 听着，你这个下流的红毛佬，你只是异姓的consigliere（军师），我才是FO的接班人。我知道你的每一个小动作，Ben相信你，但别当我是傻子。”

Kylo突然从Hux的目光里读出一丝躲闪，他松开了对方的胳膊。

“哈。不过你的另一个计划倒是很成功。” 

Hux发出惊叫，Kylo大力地把他顶在了墙上。

“放……”  
“！”  
Hux下意识地咬了对方的舌头，旋即有些后悔，还好这反而让Ren更兴奋。这的确是他的另一个计划，只是还不曾有人在第一次出任务就识破。该死的Kylo Ren。该死的Snoke，FO是他和父亲一手经营，却从没想过让他做接班人。他自然要一个一个搞垮这些所谓的正经血统。

“操你妈的放开我！” Hux又打了他一拳。

“呵，” Kylo弯腰捂着脸，“我还以为你根本不会讲脏话。”

“Kylo？” Ben提着两个头盔进来，哥哥让他等了太久。Kylo擦掉嘴角的血抬起头，他的爱尔兰精灵不知道什么时候已经不见了，失落夹杂着兴奋，“没事，走吧。”

又是和一个月前欢迎他们时一样的地点，Snoke在奢靡的私人会所再次为二人举办了宴会——兄弟俩第一单任务做的简洁漂亮。夜里在地下室的高层密会，除了几个老头，就是那个明明谦卑地站在一边却格外扎眼的年轻人，灯光打在他一丝不苟的头发上发出蒙蒙的金红色光晕——FO年轻的consigliere。 

Kylo第一眼就记住了这个骗子。

傲慢，轻蔑，颐指气使，几个老头一走，狡猾的狐狸就藏不住他的尾巴。Kylo觉得他仿佛一个跳梁小丑。所以Kylo第一单就违背了Hux的策划，当然也顺便为了测试Snoke的诚意。现在，谁得地位更重要不言自明。

那个人还是一样谦恭地低垂着眼眸坐在一旁，Kylo却已经见识过他伪装下的嘴脸。看着他轻颤的睫毛和略微有些红肿的嘴唇，Kylo在举杯前完全没听到Snoke说了什么，也根本没注意到房间里不止他一个人在小心地盯着Hux。

 

“Lord Ren，” Hux艰难地咽了口口水，Kylo是聪明人，对付聪明人就要用其他的法子，虽然他还没想过自己会为了权力愿意豁到这一步，“我不知道做了什么让您误以为我是这个意思。嗯……” 这是他一天之内第二次被Kylo顶在墙上，不同的是，这次他判断已经熬到了火候。

“也许是这个……？” Kylo把手指抵进了Hux做好扩张的后穴。这个发现让他兴奋得血液同时冲向头顶和下体。他把头埋在Hux的肩窝粗粗地喘气。“你不会要告诉我你是在这里等着最高领袖吧。” Kylo完全不知道自己说了什么，如此热血沸腾的情况下除了动作其他都是噪音。但是朦朦胧胧的怀疑却突然让他气愤，在意识到之前这点怒火很快就被他的自信和Hux的呻吟淹没了。

“在你看来我到底是什么人，Ren。” Hux双手捧着他的脸，面对面呼吸让人更加觉得缺氧，“这是我第一次做这个事。” 这倒是实话，这是他最不愿付出的筹码，不仅因为有了第一次，往后就难以控制，也许更是因为从前的猎物都不值得这么大代价。

是不是第一次这个事无法假装，Kylo明白。肌肉不会骗人——本该放松的时候僵硬，本该快乐的时候疼痛，本该整洁的时候脏乱*。 汗湿的夜晚里，那双悸动又清澈的绿眼睛让Kylo头一次觉得他办了错事——狂乱本身算不上失控，那份莫名的失落才是真正的失控。眼前的人矛盾又极端，让他疼惜却又让他仇恨。Kylo想咬碎他的喉结，半路改成了亲吻，继而怕他得意又变成了啃噬。Hux，把他自己的矛盾扩散给了这一秒与他最亲近的人。

Kylo看着他慌乱离去的方向。他们还是不要说话，免得每一句都是谎言。

*这句来自英剧伦敦间谍


	3. Chapter 3

2.

Kylo直面窗外刺眼的阳光，照得他脸上的疤痒痒的；不知道为什么突然想起来小时候舅舅也是在这样一个阳光直射的房间，教过他和Ben几何——三角的稳定性？如果不是已经习惯镇定面部肌肉不露表情，他现在可能会笑出来。

稳定他妈。

他根本不清楚Hux是怎么做到人鬼不知地从那个郊区破别墅回来的——Kylo尿在了那个贱人的衣服上。他昏迷不醒，浑身是血和精液，被孤零零地撂在那里。而他俩还是衣冠楚楚地驾车离开了。Ben从那天回来就没跟他说过话，兄弟俩几乎是二十多年头一回分开做任务。Ben再也不会是他的影子。

他也从来没想过会做这种事，没错，他和Ben是好到一起冲凉一起纹身形影不离这没问题，但是一起操同一个人？不，他不是没做过让步，Hux贪婪，两个都喜欢，他们也确实身材长相都相似，让谁退出都不合理。反正在这个邪恶疯狂的帮派又有什么理智可言。他喜欢Hux的疯狂和狡诈，Ben也原谅了Hux的欺骗没反对。分开操没关系，他对Hux也没什么恶心的独占欲。一起——他没想过。但是后悔吗？好像也不。那个婊子活该，欺骗Ben的感情，自始至终都是Snoke的一条狗一步棋，还大言不惭地出言诬陷想要杀人灭口……

叛徒。

Kylo Ren转过身大力挥掉了桌面上的杂物。暴怒的双眼抬起正对上开门进来的Hux。

余晖打在他一丝不苟的头发上发出妖异的金红色光晕，就好像他们初见的那天。

Hux在颤抖，他高领的黑色衬衫挡住了脖子上淤青淡下去后的黄色瘢痕。“Lord Ren……您，找我？”

Hux应该逃，他应该转身就走。Kylo不会在这间办公室杀了他，但他会用各种方式让他痛苦，让他生不如死。Hux早已经忘记了与兄弟俩纠缠的初衷，贪心和欲念甚至已经消耗了他在FO原有的地位——即使今天向Snoke和盘托出他们的篡位计划，也没有人会相信。所以表面看起来他无路可走只能自己反水善后，但其实他心里早有了答案——他这么做完全是为了向两人弥补。只是Kylo永远也不会相信，他只会认为Hux是在自保。Kylo一步一步走向他，绝望，让Hux几乎窒息。

“跪下。”（Kneel.）声音很轻，刻意掩饰狂怒却欲盖弥彰。

眼下服从命令对Hux是种解脱，本来双腿也是勉强地支撑着。

Kylo带着皮革手套神经质地在他头发周围隔着空气左右移动，仿佛不知道怎么下手，最后还是轻轻地落在了他整齐的发顶，Hux全身剧烈地一抖。冰冷的皮革继续移动，拂动他的发丝，游移到脸颊，拇指轻轻地拂过他的颧骨，一下，两下。Hux的下唇开始颤动。

突然使力，Hux的脸被按在了他的裆部。他发出一声呜咽。

“从今天起，你如果要来这里见我，” Kylo松开了桎梏，“ 你的嘴，除了做这个，没有别的用处。” 

“现在，滚出我的办公室！” 大衣的衣角砸得Hux的脸生疼。明明受过各种花样的伤，唯独这次，却痛的让他想歇斯底里地尖叫。

 

“Hux！” Ben支好摩托车边跑边摘掉了头盔。到了他身边却止了步，Ben不知道是该抱住他，问他怎么样，还是不理他——这已经不能做到了，已经叫了他名字不是吗——或者冷淡地打个招呼上楼去找Kylo？

“啊，Ben。”

在他想清楚之前，Hux已经替他做了决定。Hux还是那样温和的大哥哥似的笑容。那么要不要拥抱？他渴望抱住Armitage，可是理智又在说这个人根本不需要你，他害了你和Kylo。

“你哭过？” Ben抬头看看大楼，“Kylo又打你了？”

“没有，风眯了眼睛。” Hux说着却再也笑不出来，“对了，我不再是FO的军师，嗯，名义上还是，但是他们架空了我……你不用担心上次的事情，Snoke会认为是我判断失误……”

 

“我恨死了你这副样子。” 紧紧地搂住Hux，Ben没能看见他因为诧异而瞪大的眼睛又泛起了眼泪。

 

我恨死了你这副样子。Ben盯着浴缸里的人心里又默念了一遍。他伸手试水温，抱着腿的Hux在水里牵住了他。  
“为什么？” Hux努力瞪大眼睛，泪水还是溢了出来。

“因为你是Armitage。” Ben撤出手，“我要回去了。”

“不行！你不能只管到一半……” Hux湿漉漉的冲出来从背后抱住他，“不！你不能……” Ben感到绝望，他永远，永远猜不透这个人的心思。如果也和在哥哥面前一样崩溃过，是不是意味着对Hux而言，他也是重要的。还是只是Kylo不要他，自己作为替代品却割舍不下？不管是哪一种，他都无法拒绝Armitage Hux。Ben转过身近乎粗暴地吻他。

 

“我明天搬来你这里。” Ben侧卧着把Hux搂在怀里，抚着他潮湿的头发。他记得那天在别墅Hux伤得很重，但没想到二十天后还能在他身上看到这么多可怖的淤痕。所以刚刚整场性事Ben做的尽可能轻柔，他低头吻了吻Hux的后颈。

“不，别从你哥哥那里搬出来。” Hux躺平却没看他。

“为什么？”月光打在床前，“你就那么在乎他？” Ben猛地推开Hux背对着他睡下，宽大的双人床上两个人相隔几乎一米，刚刚相拥的温度立刻消失在冰冷的空气里。

Hux心烦意乱地看着他宽阔的肩膀没说话，想伸手又制止了自己。

一颗眼泪落在枕巾上迅速被吸收。


	4. Chapter 4

3\. 

“啊，Mr. Solo。”  
“Ben。”  
“嗯”，Hux有些喝醉了，“Ben，来坐下。我有事跟你说。”

Ben有些迟疑，这是他第二次见到Hux放下防备的样子。上次是在几个月前的聚会上，男孩远离人群一个人坐在湖边，神秘的小律师衣冠不整的冒出来，抢走了他的半瓶酒，然后有的没的缠着他聊了一晚。

“我骗了你。” Kylo负责善后，收拾古巴剩余的残党。Hux难得有机会放松下来。

“什么？”

“你说的那个中央公园的红头发小男孩不是我。” Hux索性横卧着，把腿搭在沙发扶手上，徐徐喷出一缕烟，“我小时候可根本不在纽约，上次聊天冒认了你儿时的小伙伴，Ben。”

“我知道。”

“嗯？”

“没有红发小孩。” Ben觉得他也开始醉了，每次见到Hux那种异样的感觉又升腾翻滚起来，“我太紧张了，胡编了个小故事，我小时候也不在纽约。” 他蹲下来饶有趣味地看着Hux。

“什么？” Hux大笑起来，为了防止口水流下来他咬了咬下唇，要命，今天真是喝得够多，“我不知道BenBen也会说谎，你紧张什么？” Kylo的存在总会让人忽略掉他默不作声的弟弟，但是这个男孩的脾性Hux还没有摸清楚。

“我不知道，每次……见到你，都会紧张。” Ben几乎要挡住照在他脸上的灯光。

“也许…是……我太凶了……” 

……

Hux猛得坐起来。不该，不该接吻的！  
Ben的心脏咚咚得跳的厉害，他坐在地上，拉住Hux的手，“不，不，你别生气。我不是故意……”

Hux的酒醒了一大半，他把手里的细支烟扔进烟灰缸，另一手却挣不脱。他转过头恶狠狠地瞪着Ben，直到男孩怯怯地松开。他脑海里闪过几百个念头，这也是个机会不是吗。怎么利用是另一回事，他没道理扔掉到手的好牌。

在男孩打算站起来的时候，Hux从沙发上滑下压住他的肩，膝盖顶在双腿之间，居高临下地架在他上空。  
“你冒犯了我。”  
“抱歉，Mr. Hux”   
“Armitage.” Hux笑的狡黠，他能感到膝盖前面有点发热。  
Ben没想过会变成这样，Hux的腿蹭得他非常难为情，Hux接下来的话更是让他涨红了脸。  
“你喜欢我。”

男孩在他身下不知所措地胡乱点着头，与Kylo相似的脸却给了Hux完全不同的满足感。他站起身时更是似刻意似无意地压迫对方。“这似乎不是约会一个绅士的礼仪啊。”Hux起身把自己的名片放在茶几上，“周末骑摩托来接我。” 他眨了眨眼离开了房间，瞬间觉得自己表演过度，又或者，根本不是表演。

 

Ben比Kylo好控制的多。  
几大家族经了上次的闷亏，风声鹤唳根本不敢动作，Snoke直接安稳地出国度假去了。Angus家族更是悄悄传话给Hux希望他暗中除掉还在古巴的Kylo。虽然Hux有自己的计划，也不得不承认这是一个好机会。Ben处理完哥哥安排给他的国内任务便再没有事做，三次正经的约会之后，他几乎是住在了Hux这里。

“Armie！你的洗澡水要凉了。” Hux犹豫再三还是把暗杀Kylo的密函压住了，没有发给Phasma，一旦败露，不仅是失去他最得力的女杀手这么简单。“我说了别那么叫我，Ben！”  
但是根本掩饰不住语气里的宠溺。

“为什么不？My Armie.” 水面几乎打起了十几公分的泡泡。  
“老天，你是五岁吗？”  
“你知道我几岁，” Ben从浴缸里站起来，深红色的巨龙高傲地仰着头。Hux想瞪他却憋不住笑，几乎觉得有点腿软。

“坐下，我有没有教过你这个？” 

男孩几乎从浴缸边滑下去，“不行……” 他松开了Hux的头发。

Hux吞下口中乱七八糟的液体，“你确定吗，我的大男孩？”。事实上，他下颌已经开始发酸，口中的巨物却一点释放的意思都没有，反而越来越大，渴望的同时他甚至有点担心一会儿自己能否受的住。

“嗯……” Ben胡乱地应着滑进水池里与他接吻，两个人的阴茎在水下抵在一起。

“别……出去做……” Hux往外爬了一半就被按住，他发出一声惊呼，一手抓住浴缸边缘，一手支在地面上想要转过头去看，“Ben！放开我。啊……”

Ben在吻他，舔他，Hux瞬间忘记了这个可笑的姿势和别的任何事情，水声让他的后穴和下体都收紧发痒，Ben只能换成手指继续帮他放松，Hux几乎是自己在一下一下地往他的两根手指上坐。

“啊……Ben，操我。” Hux使力从浴缸里爬出来，大张开腿面对着他，细长的双腿带着水光和泡沫，仿佛是一只刚刚得到双腿爬上岸的人鱼。

 

“我再也不要和你一起洗澡了。” 到水凉透了Hux也没洗成——每次打算开始认真休息，水下抵在他后腰的东西就又慢慢膨胀。Ben像抱美人鱼似的把擦干净的他放在床上。Hux漫不经心地喝了口床头的红酒，打开他的pad，然后一切就都跟人鱼一样化成了泡沫。

“Kylo出事了。”


	5. Chapter 5

4.

“这条裙子是我去年在古巴的时候就买给你的，” Kylo Ren轻轻擦掉Hux发红的颧骨上的泪珠，“你呢？在我醒来的时候带来了什么好消息？”他一字一顿地慢慢把皮鞋尖上提，给那人的囊袋和会阴施加压力。

跪在地上的人只着一条鲜红色的连衣短睡裙，双手在背后被皮带系住，因为下体的刺激颤抖着想要靠膝盖支起自己，却突然被捉住下巴捅到了最大极限。Hux的脸憋得通红，缺氧和刚刚那人说的话让他想在这一瞬间脱离自己的身体化成一缕幽魂来逃避这些痛苦。Kylo坐在皮椅上，拽住他的头发，在新鲜空气到达他的肺部前再次按回去，一下，一下。他不想要什么回答，他只想折磨这个人，折磨到自己放弃那模模糊糊曾浮现的所谓意义。他深深地灌进去，然后擦干净那个人的嘴角，因为发现荒淫迷乱的脸不能再让自己提起兴趣。可即使是把他像个艺术品似的收拾干净，让那红发再和印象中一样一丝不苟，眼前这个明显失去理智的人还是索然无味。

他托着Hux的下巴，沾了点桌上的冷茶撒在他脸上，等那双眼睛再次恢复些许清明，再恶狠狠地把他抽倒在地面。Kylo系好自己，弯腰解下了对方手上的皮带。Hux痛苦捂着自己的下体，在地面上缩成一团——刚刚喂给他的药让他的阴茎一直立着。

手里的皮带似乎是过于称手，一下一下从他单薄的脊背抽打到莫名白皙的臀部，直到鲜艳的裙摆下肌肤也变得处处通红，Hux战栗着射在地板上，可是他的阴茎还是可悲的立着。

“舔干净。” Kylo的皮鞋前端还是湿漉漉的。Hux失去力气侧卧在那里仿佛一只奶猫顺从地伸出幼嫩的舌尖，让Kylo觉得自己是疯了才没有把他抱起来从鼻尖吻到脚尖。我恨透了你，随着Kylo大力的抬起左脚，Hux的鼻血溅在了他的裤边。

敲门声响起的时候，地板上的人仿佛已经失去了意识，Kylo蹲下身简单地清理后把他塞到自己的桌下，冷静得仿佛是杀手收拾尸体——他让Hux敞开双腿对着自己，然后快速地撸动他通红流水的阴茎。Hux眯着眼睛细细地呻吟，他本该在Kylo冰冷的眼神下软掉，可是该死的药物却如百虫噬骨让他贪恋任何碰触。Kylo将他的双手松松拢在下体就径自站起来整理自己的黑发。Hux不愿就这样羞耻地亵玩自己，可是酸胀的身体又难受万分。

“进来。” Kylo示意来人站定在离他的办公桌两米开外的地方。Hux夹紧双腿想要尖叫崩溃，他揪起丝质睡裙胸前的蕾丝花边咬在嘴里，努力集中注意力去听他们的对话，可是语言现在对他来说几乎是无意义的发音而已，很快汗水和血还有口水就渗进了口中的布料中使其变得咸湿。

其实他完全不必苦撑，房间里淫靡的气味早已暴露了一切，Kylo手下的人和他一样各个是死神的化身，心知肚明的快速离去。冷静，致命，高效，Hux从前也是这样，直到他碰了不该碰的东西。Hux夹着腿换成跪姿低低吸气，再次射在地面。他看看自己手间的稀稀的液体，抬起布满血丝的双眼瞪着那个凌迟他自尊的刽子手。

“滚。” Kylo莫名觉得烦躁，“不然我就让你舔干净这里。”

 

“你去哪儿了。”  
Hux实在不想再见到那张脸，他想他明天一定要换门锁，或者干脆搬离这里，“出去”。  
Ben捉住他的手腕，“你去哪儿了！”  
“这是我的公寓！出去！”

被扛进卧室的过程Hux一直在胡乱拍打他的背，“你以为我不知道吗？我在这里等了你一下午，凭什么！如果你恨他为什么还要去找他！”  
Hux觉得脱力，在Kylo那里憋住的眼泪争先恐后的涌出来。Ben撕开他的黑色衬衫，看到褶皱的红裙男孩瞪大了双眼，蕾丝几乎盖不住红肿的乳头，男孩不可置信地伸手到他的裆下，Hux又硬了。

“你真让我感到恶心。”  
仿佛口袋里是一块烧红的烙铁，Ben气急败坏地摸出钥匙摔在地上，金属被砸得蹦起来跳得更远。

Hux捂着脸哭泣，他能听到Ben在走出去的过程中一直在砸东西，也许是花束，也许是他带来的红酒。

是时候结束这一切。


	6. Chapter 6

5.

十分钟前他就该走，离开这里，骑着他的摩托随便去哪里都好。可是双脚好像长在了病房门前，隔着一扇门，里面的争吵一字不落的灌进他的耳朵里。

难怪，难怪从接到哥哥重伤的消息，Hux就表现的那么怪异。Ben艰难地转个身抬头盯着天花板上的污渍。

接Kylo的那天阴沉沉的，Hux一早上就抽掉了半包烟，Ben问他怎么了，他只是抬手摇了摇头，发丝被风吹乱了几缕。替他拢风衣的时候，Hux的表情就变得更加奇怪。当时他想也许是提前知道了哥哥伤的很重，毕竟作为半个旁观者他明白Hux和Kylo在第一秩序的身份特殊，而且每一步都格外艰辛。从专机上推下来的仿佛是一具尸体，Ben看到哥哥的脸上一道很深的疤痕，上面还打着钉。Hux掀开一点被角，伤口延续到右胸。

Hux猛吸一口之后摔掉烟头上了车，“Rey”，像是和自己说话，可Ben还是听到了。

 

“你觉得……我们是什么关系。”   
Hux在手术室外突然打破沉默冒出一句话。这是个Ben想了很久也没想好的问题，所以他手足无措地回答了不知道。Hux盯着鞋尖没说话。事实上，他当时想说，如果你愿意我们可以再次离开纽约，但他不想被Hux当成无算计的傻小子。离开FO？几乎是件不可能的事情。这样偷偷掩人耳目的见面已经常常让他觉得透不过气。

不过现在他明白了Hux为什么要问这个。

 

“你他妈就是这样欢迎我的！”  
“我根本不欢迎你！你为什么不死在古巴。”  
“胡扯！ 操他妈的你有一百万种方法让我死在外面。你到底在想什么？为什么是Ben！”  
“你们有什么区别！”  
“我让你看看我们有什么区别！”  
“操！住手！护士！”

里面传来Hux的惊呼和物品碰撞的声音。Ben蹲下看不清地面上的花纹。

“如果介意你我私下里可以不再见面。”  
“如果介意？呵，我不介意。Ben介意吗？Ben……那是我弟弟！你怎么敢……我操你……”  
“Ren……你流的血太多了，放开我，让我叫护士来。”  
“婊子！你以为我不知道吗！为什么你个杂种能留在FO。”  
“Careful，Ren！”  
“Snoke一开始就看准了你，操你妈的是不是四大家族的公子哥都等着你的屁股呢！将军！你挑了我，只是因为你想自己掌控第一秩序，现在Ben也是一样。”  
“够了！你我没什么区别！你当我是什么无知的少女，靠操我就想随便拿走我的势力？为什么空降高层你比我更清楚。如果没有你妈妈的血统你们什么也不是！一个刚毕业的小警察就能把你砍成这样，你以为你是什么……”

“啊……！”

Ben觉得自己可能是疯了，这个时候听到Hux的尖叫还想进去帮他。

“操！护士都死绝了吗！”

Hux被蹲在门口的人绊倒，“Ben？！你在这里多久了？” 男孩匆匆擦掉的眼泪说明了一切。他飞快地爬起来，重重的脚步声仿佛一下一下踏在Hux的心尖，一百种可能性中最坏的解决方式变成了现实。Hux从地上站起来，他的衣领还渍着Kylo Ren刚刚喷涌出来的血。看看病房里血泊中的人，想要炸掉整个医院的冲动几乎抑制不住。

 

Kylo再醒过来的时候整个右眼都被包上了纱布，房间里的光带着烟味让他头昏得厉害。那是Ben在他对面玩手机，Hux？没错了，沙发上拿着Pad的是Hux。

无暇去思考Hux如何说服了Ben。  
滚。都滚出去。  
在他能够调整好肌肉发出这些音节之前，Hux放下手中的物品恭敬地站了起来，“最高领袖。”

干瘦的老头慢慢走进光线里，半明半暗让嵌在他脸上翻着青肉的疤更加难看。Hux和Ben点点头出去了。Kylo想坐起来却被Snoke制止。  
“我曾对你寄予厚望，孩子。”  
又是老头一贯的精神控制，Kylo疲于应付。但是说到父亲的去世他还是无法抑制的激动暴怒。现在他和Hux一样手上都沾了亲人的血。无解。就好像一局棋走到除了那一步就无解的局面。

他恨Snoke。

事情如何失控到这一步让人迷惘，但是Hux，好像总有一种能够快速控制局面的能力，就好像往后的一万步都在掌控之中，哪怕事实是他一步也没准备好。Kylo嫉妒这种能力，也担心Ben会被这匹无所不用的饿狼控制，毕竟他还那么单纯，不像自己……

Kylo觉得头越来越昏沉，Snoke何时离去他不清楚，但是闭上眼睛前他看到Hux吻他的时候，Ben刻意地别过脸去。


	7. Chapter 7

6.

“全部处理掉。”

“等等，如果有机会，留下Ben。”

Phasma站定在门口——她的老板从不犹豫，所有语言都出于深思熟虑，更不会下这么模糊的指令。

Ben是例外？那Kylo又有什么不同？留下都是祸害。Hux扶着额头，他前所未有地鄙视感情和自己的软弱——“全做掉。”

反正也不是第一次想他们死。

僵硬地站在落地窗前，他昨夜一分钟也不曾合眼，压抑和克制下滚烫的血暴起在苍白的皮肤上。踏足恶魔的领地似乎每一步都身不由己，可Hux从没后悔，这不是幼时曾设想的未来，但自从失母弑父之后，孑然一身，世间便更没有别的方式能够满足那日益病态的征服欲。

这是至今最大的一局，因为摆得太开、算计太久而不好收拾。不过Hux没在担心，也不是没败过。与Kylo不同，他从不做零或一的事，Hux总是一点一滴瞒得足够隐蔽，即使失败也不会被人怀疑，重新筹谋就是，这也是他能够结实打入第一秩序核心的原因之一。

每一步算计，虽然不是全然精确地指向今天，但他能预感到这是最好的机会。所谓帮派斗争，从来都是浑水摸鱼最好的时机，他这么想，别人也会这么想，所以哪怕做了能想到的全部准备，能否靠竭力保存的实力在今日翻盘，一切都是未知数。Hux攥紧了拳头——最大的未知数便是那两个杀千刀的疯子。

 

“将军，Poe Dameron希望与您通话。” Mitaka毕恭毕敬地走近。  
那个协警？喽啰渣子。该死，警局为什么在今天插手。

 

一切失控得太快，Hux看见Snoke凝结着血块的肢体时仍觉得有些虚幻。转过身盯着Kylo的“尸体”，他本该感到安心，一瞬间巨大的恐惧却莫名喷涌而出。Hux愣了几秒，远处的枪声提醒他摸了摸枪柄，周围并不安全。

那个混蛋动了一下。操。他应该补一枪。

“那个女孩杀了最高领袖。”

他们还是不要说话，免得每一句都是谎言。

 

“最高领袖死了，” 所有事情都脱了线，没有一步是按照Hux的计划执行，他现在高度紧张的肉体似乎可以在接下来的任何一秒凭空四分五裂，“你凭什么认为我会让你领导我的人！” 

Kylo眼里喷涌着前所未有的杀意，从前他只是恨Hux，想要一点一滴折磨他来让这种恨意消失。现在Hux能读出来，对方几乎是想他死，立刻消失在这个世界，不要和他有任何瓜葛。 “最高领袖死了……”，Kylo的武士团冲进会议室。

“最……高领袖……万岁，” 如果不是等着Phasma的消息，他几乎想在这一秒就放弃这刺痛的呼吸。

 

Hux眩晕着从地上爬起来。Kylo甚至连远处Snoke的尸体都没有来得及处理就追了出去，房间里翻涌着死亡的恶臭。警察的参与让全局几乎分崩离析，不管是针对四大家族还是第一秩序，混乱中Hux的人极可能被全部抹掉。那就只剩最该做的事——保全自己。他藏好枪，跌跌撞撞地绕到建筑侧边，沿着消防梯往下爬。他抖得厉害，最后两三米几乎是径直摔下去。

 

强劲的引擎轰鸣声——巷口堵住他的正是那个失去联系十几天的男孩。

“Ben……不……” Hux边摇头边后退，Snoke曾当着面说他是条杂种犬，现在这一刻确实没有比一条狗更好的形容词，“Ben，求你……”

“你不明白，他们会杀了我……Ben。”

“而你想杀了我。” Ben Solo用头盔砸翻了Hux，看着他满脸是血的倒地。  
“再一次” ，男孩低喃道。人已经昏迷，他不用再掩饰语气中的失落。

Ben用袖子蹭了蹭头盔上的血，扛起那副瘦弱的身板，不同于曾有过的任何拥抱，毫无暖意，他把Hux撂上了摩托车。


	8. Chapter 8

7.

黑红两色组成了Snoke办公室的全貌，灯管被隐蔽在天花板的缝隙中只有柔和的散射光打下来。房间中心本是诸人集会议事之处，严格的按照地位尊卑摆放着黑色沙发。然而现在，里面只有三个人。一个是Kylo Ren，另一个是Hux将军。Kylo需要留长发来掩盖脸上的疤痕，而将军内心的疤痕则完全不影响他光鲜亮丽的外表。

Snoke坐在桌子后面，头顶上没有灯光，高大却瘦骨嶙峋的身影愈显可怖。他穿着黑色长袍，依稀可辨苍白泛青的容貌，丑陋的伤痕在风帽下变成黢黑的沟壑。他纤细苍老的手指带着夸张的扳指一下一下敲在扶手上。

“警局的人得到了上次的线路。” Snoke说道，他的声音沉静有力，俨然一个上层社会的老绅士，“如果他们真的请来‘天行者’协助调查，我不确定你们能够弥补过失。”

Kylo不动声色地坐着，不希望泄露一丝与过往亲人的瓜葛。  
Hux站起来，愧疚地低头，“最高领袖，我对此负有全部责任——”  
“将军——”，Snoke打断了他，“我年轻的律师，你应该明白道歉没有任何意义。事已至此，下一步行动更重要。”

Hux立刻回应，心下大松一口气，虽然“年轻”这个词的暗示让他不寒而栗，但是这次他又赌对了。 “我确实有一个提议。答应四大家族之前的要求。”

Ren转过来怒视着他，刚刚掩藏情绪的努力瞬间白费——为了拒绝四大家族的谈判，他几乎死于暗杀。

“当然不是全部，他们只是想要政治保护，我们大可重新进行谈判，弥补我们的损失。”Hux选择了无视他，“重要的是一旦四大家族和第一秩序全部牵涉其中，NPD和卢克侦探即使查出什么，FBI也不会认可。” 他的话将是Snoke想说的话，他将会按照Snoke的意愿行事——至少表面是这样。

老狐狸几秒钟没说话，让Hux起了一身冷汗，故弄玄虚，故弄玄虚，他警告着自己不能有一丝动摇。

“看来你胸有成竹，孩子。” Snoke悠悠地摆了摆手，“那就由你全权负责吧。我期待你的好消息。”

“是，最高领袖。” Hux恭敬地站起来，至少这一刻他是真正尊敬这个给了他权力的人。走出房间的时候，他背对Snoke给了Kylo一个意味深长的微笑，既可解释为心有灵犀，又可看作是对失败者的鄙夷。

纠缠太久，他终于还是决定动手。

 

眩晕地甩开了几位浪子的纠缠，Hux坐在后座上痴笑着推开了想要挤进来的人，不知是谁趁乱摸了他的屁股。  
老头子们当然觉得他不够格，参加谈判的都是些“重点培养”的公子哥，Hux几乎可以肯定这也是Snoke的意思。不要紧，这次抽到什么牌都好，他已经有了Angus家这张底牌，挽回局面不成问题。迅速关上车门后，脸上的笑意迅速变味，得意，没错他是得意。离想要的又近了一步。

“开车。” 现在他恨不得飞回去洗个澡。

Kylo Ren。  
Ben Solo。

今夜，纽约四大家族就会知道拒绝合作是他们的意思，而不是老Snoke。一旦结盟，FO将会平安无事，而结盟者势必不会放过曾经拒绝合作的准接班人作为未来的祸患。

一箭双雕。保住FO，除去继任者。

 

好像硬币已经被抛到空中，Hux做完了选择才知道他想要的——即使这样继续除去一任又一任的继承人，Snoke也永远不会选择他。一条狗。该死。在他们看来，Hux始终是第一秩序的一条狗。

“明天不用来接我。” Hux按着太阳穴，将西装外套挂在手臂，打发走了司机。他应该花点时间考虑考虑改变自己一直以来的思维方式——不，这只是借口，他发现自己可能只是不想让Kylo和Ben死。愚蠢。认清这个事实反而让他的脑子一片混乱。

转身走近公寓——他迫切需要一支烟和一个热水澡。

！  
“谁！唔——”  
大脑飞速运转，这个时候会绑架他的能有谁？  
眼前一片漆黑，Hux能感觉到自己被领带潦草的捆好塞进了后备箱。有人要见他，而且很迫切，有预谋，并知道他的行程——Hux几乎迅速肯定刚才那两双大手属于扰乱他情绪的罪魁祸首们。

“Kylo Ren！放开我！啊——” 重见光明前他挨了重重的一耳光。Kylo打他？！Hux回过神来紧紧盯着他，然后把情绪慢慢由愤怒改为试探，开始谨慎地用余光观察自己的处境。

一张单人床，拉着窗帘的房间。Ben坐在角落里。

这是……兄弟俩精选的惩罚他的地方？

Hux感到一丝凉意，不自觉地吞了口口水。一个局中局。他大意了。是谁安排他们内斗完全不是现在这个时刻该思考的问题。

看着他的神情一点点转为了然，Kylo发出一声冷笑，继而大力地压倒他开始撕扯他的衣服。

Hux吃力地挣脱领带反抗，Ben——他还有棵救命稻草。

“Ben！救我！”  
“Ben！求你！啊……让他停下！”  
“Ben！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以正确的时间线是135702468——9，10


	9. Chapter 9

8.

额头的刺痛让他醒来，眼前的人影在看清之前，立刻丢开了什么东西站起身走到他看不见的背面。Hux听到关门的声音，推开沉重的眼皮斜睨了一眼地面。  
那是一块沾血的毛巾。Ben。

“嘶——” 想要转过身他才意识到自己的处境：手腕被皮手铐挂得剧痛，Hux被这样吊起跪在地上；试着抬头，正上方的灯光过于刺目，只好低头用力眨了眨酸涩乏力的双眼；身上的肌肉几乎僵直，膝盖尤其麻木得钝痛。挣扎适应的过程中他不自觉地张开嘴，涎水沿着口角流了下来。

 

“这算什么？” Kylo Ren站在他面前，没穿上衣。丑陋的疤痕从右边的额头穿过脸颊横贯右胸。Hux集中剩余的精力以能够做出的最凶狠姿态瞪着他，啐掉了嘴里剩余的口水，“最高领袖？” 

“我几乎要佩服你了，Hux。” Kylo蹲下来，叫了他的名字而不是代号。不确定自己昏厥了多久，局势变成怎样，Hux无法判断对方到底是什么意思。他们的脸很久没有挨得这么近，近到Hux能看清他棕色虹膜上的褶皱，近到他的呼吸洒在自己脸上，近到分不清是头晕还是迷醉。

“我没什么值得佩服的，Kylo。” Hux开始剧烈的咳嗽。一直以来在争取的是什么，辜负的又是什么突然变的模糊。此刻他只想直呼对方姓名，“我不过是FO的一条狗。” 抬起头再次直视那双眼睛。

Kylo没说话，房间好像又变冷了几度。

“There，I said it for you…” 他想笑却被捏住了下巴。

“你从来没那么想过，哪怕所有人都认为你无耻卑鄙，你还是他妈的守着你可笑的野心和诡计觉得你能翻盘！操！” Hux不知道这个人为什么激动，“所以，别他妈用这种鬼话来骗我……” 对方粗暴地甩开他的脸站起身。

活动了一下被松开的下颌，认真呼吸了几秒， “这算什么？” Hux又轻声问了一遍，“要么杀了我，要么让我杀了你，你知道羞辱我已经没有用处。”

“然后让你和我弟弟远走高飞吗？！”   
如果不是手腕上的皮革，突如其来的一脚可能会让Hux飞起来摔到墙面上。现在他像一只被捉住翅膀的蝴蝶，身体弹开又被拽了回来，脸朝下伏在地面，只有手腕被高高地吊起，痛到麻木。

也许是觉得这滩不成形的软泥不具有任何反击能力，Kylo松开了挂着手铐的链子，Hux重重地磕在水泥地上。

怒视着这个人慢慢地在地上蜷缩然后挣扎着想要坐起来——虽然嘴上求死但很明显到现在他还是觉得自己有活路，除了厌恶Kylo开始认真地思索这个小人到底还藏了什么秘密。  
“你会死。你会死的很难看。” 说话突然开始变得费力，什么时候开始血脉喷张到需要大口呼吸超乎Kylo的估计，他惊异于自己每说出几个字就需要深深吸气来让血液平静， “在这之前，证据。所有对FO不利的证据。交出来，我知道在你这。” 

Hux这次是真的笑起来，他勉强地坐在地上，右手擦了擦鼻血，连着手铐左手也被带到胸前，“Snoke没好好教过他的得意门生怎么审讯吗？还是……你舍不得剪掉我的手指，拔掉我的牙齿，打断我的腿，用脏水让我窒息……”

“操！…… ” 鞋面正中下颌，Hux的血随着后仰的头颅在空中洒出漂亮的弧线，他重重地飞出去摔到墙角。 

“Ben！” Kylo追过去又拽着Hux的头发打了几拳然后拖着那副破烂的躯体走近门口。“Benjamin！”他喘着气踹开门，近乎神经质地瞪着听到声音也不打算进门的弟弟。“刀！钳子！这个婊子不想给自己留全尸！”

Ben瞪大眼睛无声地摇头想要后退，被Kylo捉住领子揪进房间绊得一个趔趄。“Fuck him！” 

“Fuck the location out of his mouth…” Kylo揪着他的领子不放，“Ben，Ben，我没杀他，按你的方式来，好吗？操你妈的别动！FO这个烂摊子现在不把该死的证据处理干净我们半个月之内都得死！Ben！你不是爱他吗！操他！” 

“我不！”  
Ben挣脱后坐在地上，避开了Kylo近乎癫狂的眼神。  
“……我不爱他！”   
不知道为了证明什么，Ben学着哥哥的样子揪住红发，Hux在被拖往房间中央的时候不断的扭动挣扎发出一串小声的“不……”。

Kylo还在回味刚刚让他失控的问题——舍不得？暴怒中试图克制冷静似乎快速消耗了全部体力，他抽过破旧的椅子好解决一部分重力。Ben皱着眉吻Hux脸上的血，努力无视Hux的挣扎扒开他的衣摆和裤子。他的双手蜷在胸前就好像那手铐上还有链子系在他的颈上固定无法移动似的。Hux在抖，Hux在怕。Kylo觉得大脑中的弦一根根逐渐张紧，汗珠似乎直接从太阳穴呲出来，明明自己随时可以立刻取走他的性命也从未见过Hux如此畏惧，而操他妈的我让你操他没让你们做爱！Kylo抽出腰际的枪，仿佛一只黑豹大力迅猛地冲过去撞开伏在Hux身后的Ben，把枪插进了刚刚容纳下Ben两根手指的后穴。

“啊——” Hux凄厉的叫声以颤动的尾音收尾。

“在哪！你最后的筹码在哪儿？！” Kylo随着每个重音把手里的枪往里大力搅动，冰冷的金属似乎很快变得沉重发烫，“政界，军界，财团，全部的把柄都在你这个无耻的外姓人手里是，不，是……还有，军火，赌场，高利贷，你是不是打算得不到FO就把它整个卖给FBI？Fuck You Armitage Hux！”

Hux的头和双手贴在地面上似乎被血、眼泪和鼻涕粘住，身后痛地发疯却奇异的氧，立起来的阴茎突然被Kylo握住让他的脊背大力的弓起战栗。“你看到了吗，Ben，你那么温柔的对他，刚刚还一直是软的，这个婊子就是喜欢被粗暴地捅穿——”

“啊——” Kylo从后面揪起他的头发。  
“说！”枪现在抵在他的脸边。Hux睁开眼，突然开始好奇自己的眼睛是不是也和Kylo的一样红。“全部说出来我就让你和他做完再杀了你。”

“现在……” 他等到Kylo的脸继续靠近，“就杀了我……”

“啊……” 两个人的动作都被打断，Ben整根进去一下捅到了底。 Hux想扭头却被回过神的Kylo牢牢揪住头发，枪塞进了他的嘴里。看不见的地方那么粗暴的动作如果不是Kylo就在眼前他会以为身后的人是Kylo。Kylo的枪没动，所以随着一下一下耸动，Hux的喉咙撞在枪口，很快嘴里的铁锈味就变得浓腥。

“你以为我不敢吗！Phasma，Thanisson，Unamo，Mitaka…”报出一个个名字，Kylo如愿地看到Hux紧皱的眉头随着陡然增大的眼睛舒展开，眼里终于慢慢汪出了他一直想看到的恐惧，“你的人都死了，还想拿什么翻盘？” Hux脸上的血鬼使神差地驱使他更大力地揪住红发向后扯，“你不是FO的狗，你是我的，我和Benny的杂种狗。主子是你自己挑的不是吗？将军？”他丢掉手里的枪，解开了自己的腰带，重现了他们三个人几个月前做过的场景，一样是惩罚，也不太一样。

Hux的双手在他大腿处推搡却再也无力挣开两个人的束缚，他的身子如同海浪里飘摇的一叶孤舟，狂风骤雨中没有一点自己的力量，只能努力承受暴怒的冲击。泪水迅速模糊了他的双眼，他感觉自己像是一个被兄弟俩共享的玩具，谁都想多占一点，又谁也不想伤了面子，所以最后决定用烂了就丢弃。

 

只是发泄，又谁也不知道再发泄什么。等到Hux的脸上，头发上，屁股上都沾满了jy，整个人都混乱黏腻的濒临破碎，Kylo还是发狂的想继续折磨他。他用力掐了一下Hux发红的乳头，等到怀里的人发出一声几乎听不清的呜咽，伸手下去摸他和Ben结合的地方。Ben剧烈的抖了一下， 脸上的汗珠从下巴处滴下。

“退出来一点，” Ben摇头，Kylo索性抱住Hux向上提，“这个贪婪的婊子不是两个都想要？” 因为之前枪筒和Ben的粗暴抽插Hux的后面已经打着血沫，Kylo没理会，他按了一根手指想要进去。  
“嘶——” Ben疼得吸气，然后打算整个退出来让给Kylo。两人之间无意识仰着头的Hux好像终于明白Kylo想要做什么，他无力地握住Ben的胳膊摇头发不出声音。

“操你妈的别动！——” 

……

！

随着一声几乎不可闻的闷哼，怀里的人停止了颤抖和本就微弱的挣扎，所有的重量落在两个人的胳膊上。岩浆般滚烫的液体从缝隙里缓慢地溢出来。Kylo愣住了，他瞪大眼睛把视线从Ben的脸上移开向下，身体后退一点想看清发生了什么。绛红色的血液便喷涌而出，斑斑驳驳地落在地面上。

“操！” Ben 大力推开哥哥，抱起怀里失去意识的人，“Hux！！！” 颤抖的手四处翻找几乎拿不住刚刚褪下的T恤，他试图拿那团破布止血。可是红色，到处都是触目的红色，似乎淹没到Ben Solo的眼球。他大力推开Kylo同样颤抖的手，然后一拳打在那个人毫无防备的脸上。Kylo啐掉一口血，从他手里抢走了T恤捂在逐渐失去血色的人的裆部，“去叫救护车！” 

Ben愣在原地，此时此刻，他还在试图从他手中抢走Hux，他还在发号施令，他还在伤害Hux。

Kylo抱着Hux吃力地站起身。Ben拾起了地上的枪。

“操！Benjamin！快点……” 血从Kylo的指缝渗出，他费力的转身，猛地睁大了眼睛。

黑色的枪口对着他的哥哥，Ben被血滴砸到地面的声音震得耳朵痛——他扣动了扳机。

——

空洞的响声。

……

从一开始……就没有子弹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前面bibi那么多，就是为了写这章吧


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗血感情戏码，如果觉得ooc或者引起不适，敬请谅解了（抱拳）

9\. 

“Ben，Ben……” 喑哑的声音让他几乎心碎，削好的苹果块从Hux的口角掉出来。刚刚还是面无表情咀嚼吞咽的人突然开始哭起来让Ben不知所措，他只好把椅子移得再靠近他一点，擦干净他的嘴角，然后握住那因为输液而冰凉的双手。

“Armitage，我在这里。”  
“杀……杀了我……” 泪水缠在睫毛上，Hux很快显出一种上气不接下气的状态。  
“不，不，Hux！” Ben亲吻缠满绷带的手腕，大男孩发出闷闷的哭音，手足无措地只会说各种时态的不，“不能，不行，不会的。”

 

Kylo Ren推门而入，Hux停止了一切表情和动作，僵直地躺在病床上。Kylo看着他的泪痕立刻皱起了眉，“你们在说什么。”

“什么也没有。” Ben吸吸鼻子把Hux的手腕在被子下放好。

Kylo继续拧紧眉头但是没说话，他扫开大衣衣摆也坐在一旁的凳子上。Hux醒来三天了，但是从没正眼看过他一眼，也没有一句话。Kylo在想自己还能忍多久不再次动手打他。这个贱人让他的弟弟对他举起了枪。操！所以他才是多余的那个是吗。

“Ben，去找Philip，有事情安排给你。”  
Ben摇头：“我说了我不想为FO做事了。” 

“操，那你去找妈妈吧。”  
Ben抬头怒视着Kylo。

“杀了我！操！你又不是没想过！带着我的头颅去找妈妈！告诉她老爹和舅舅都是我杀的，跟你一点关系也没有，全是我的错，你根本就不想和他们分开，即使他们都把你我当成怪物！”

Ben摔门而出。Kylo平静了一下自己的呼吸，别扭地在椅子上调整了一下坐姿，干脆起身坐到了刚刚Ben坐的位置。他双肘支在双膝上向前弓着身子，“Hux…”。

病床上的人紧闭双眼，眼尾还挂着一点水渍。Kylo鬼使神差地伸手想要去擦，皮肤接触的瞬间，那个人猛地睁开眼睛向后瑟缩，仿佛他干了什么伤天害理的事情。

Kylo撇撇嘴角坐了回去，“在哪？”。没有回音，“我知道你嗓子好了。”  
“我不会再打你，Hux，留下，留在FO，但是你得把那些证据给我。你放在哪儿了？”

还是没有回音。

“你不要得寸进尺，Hux。” 

绿色的眼睛还是冰冷的望着他，没有任何情绪。

“操！” Kylo愤怒地站起身，走到门口又拐回头，“你还是我的。这辈子都逃不掉。” 大力地推开房门，Ben一直站在那里。

“回去，让他们派别的保镖来。”  
还是摇头，Kylo这一趟几乎收到了他29年来最多的拒绝。  
“他是重要的人证不是吗，随时可能有人来，带走他或者暗杀他。我不放心。”

 

Kylo Ren张了张口还是没说话，转头大步离去。

第一秩序的每个任务，都会有计划者和执行者。Ben Solo自从进入这个帮派从来都是最优秀的执行者之一。计划从来都是Hux，Kylo或者别的什么人的事，他只要干净利落地做事。现在，看着哥哥离去的背影，他需要一个自己的计划—— 

“带我，带我……走……”  
刚刚他在心里把Hux颤抖着说这句话的神情重复了几十遍，直到听到Kylo摔门前的最后一句话，Ben终于决定他要做自己的第一个也是最后一个任务计划 —— 在不伤害任何人的情况下带Hux走。

 

Hux小心地打开书架上那个死星模型，拿出碎片里的储存卡。他没想好要拿这个怎么办，但是不能留在这间公寓里。Ben等在门口，他们会去码头坐船离开这里，如果时间来得及也许还能一起去中央公园坐几分钟，像他们当时搭讪的那个假童年故事一样。

“所以，你还是决定跟他走？”  
Hux一惊，手里的模型掉在了地上，死星四分五裂变成了碎片。

“我半个月前就找到了，不然FO不会这么久都平安无事。你是不是伤好以后把所有智力都用来骗我弟弟了？”

Hux从没见过Kylo这个样子，哪怕是从古巴躺着回来的Kylo Ren也比现在有血色。他哑口无言，随着Kylo的逼近慢慢向后退，捏着桌角的手指尖用力到泛白。

“Ben不是一个良好的计划者，” Kylo还在自顾自的说着，他打开Hux书桌上的红酒，给自己倒了一杯，“他太年轻，考虑的非常不周全，比如摄像头这种事，我以为你会告诉他。” 

Hux注意到Kylo举杯的手有点抖。“我以为即使我认真盯着，你也会找到方法神不知鬼不觉的离开我，让我某天早上醒来，就有手下告诉我，Ben带着你跑了。实际上，是你带着他跑了。”

“我不知道你在说什么。” Hux撇过头不去看他，“我从没觉得你会对区区一个我如此上心。怎么，最高领袖的位置不好做？急需我一个背叛者来帮忙。”

“唔嗯——” Hux一声闷哼，被按在书架上。

Kylo 把头埋在他的颈窝没有说话，只是沉沉地喘气。他们之前从没有过信任，也就不存在质疑的问题。

“别走。” 过了一两分钟，也许只是十几秒，Kylo在他的耳边呼吸，Hux觉得自己捕捉到了一点和Ben相似的哭音，“留下来，陪我。”

 

一声枪响打碎了他们身侧的窗玻璃，“放开他。” Ben等得过久，他知道什么事情出了差错。事实上刚进来的场景不像是Kylo试图困住Hux，更像是Hux在抱着Kylo。但他太清楚自己的哥哥想要什么就一定要得到的性格。

“又一次，我护了二十多年的弟弟拿枪指着我。” Kylo举起双手发出一声无力的笑后退着，“告诉他，Hux，你不会走，你离不开权力的漩涡，没有我你很快就会厌倦他。” 

“别动他！”Ben从来没觉得枪有这么重，他歇斯底里地大叫，“别逼我！”。

“你决定好了吗，Benjamin？你要背叛我？”  
“生意（business）上，我不会背叛你，哥哥，……但是，我们在这里都不快乐。” Ben慢慢地放下枪。

“那就走吧。” Kylo瘫坐在Hux的靠椅上。

Ben不可置信地拉过Hux的手。  
“不信就杀了我再走。快点滚。”

临走前Ben在皮衣上擦了擦手汗，看到Kylo坐在那里对着整瓶喝红酒，他突然觉得自己仿佛做了一件很可笑的事。

 

“Ben！！！Ben！！停下！” 隔着头盔和风声，Hux拍着他的肩，骑过三个路口Ben才停下摩托。

“Ben我们得回去！我想起那是什么味道了！”  
“什么？！”  
“安眠药！我桌上没有红酒！他那瓶放了安眠药！”

 

（Fin）


	11. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外二有病，尽量不要阅读，，，，orz（我可能也疯了

番外一

白光有些刺眼，Hux迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，然后看清了什么就迅速闭上。即使是浑身是伤的躺在医院里，他那些敏感警觉的神经还在运作。

血液开始翻涌，他甚至能自己感觉到脖颈处的脉搏，这也让他下体和手腕的伤痛更加明显。快速在头脑里理清全部时间线，他又张开眼睛悄悄看了一下有没有心电图与自己相连，刚刚的情绪波动他不想被记录下来。

没有，只有输液瓶。

再次闭上眼睛，他想笑。他想放声大笑，笑到自己喘不过气，笑到自己涕泗横流，然后接着边哭边笑。当然，他表面没任何反应。

Hux赢了。  
他彻彻底底地赢了。他是这场赌局中的最大赢家。  
剩下的，想拿任何战利品都会随他的全部愿望飞进他手里。他还是想笑。

医院里，病床旁趴着睡着的，一边是Kylo Ren，一边是Ben Solo。

（8后9前的剧情）

番外二

“我说了不行……” Kylo还轻轻搂着他在耳边厮磨，Hux咬咬牙再次拒绝同居的请求，“这没道理，我要回去了。对了，西海岸的那批货完全出手你不用担心。”

“好……” Ren发出一种大型犬的鼻音松开了手。

“好好休息。” Hux狠下心拿起公文包，出门前还回头看了一眼，柔和的暖黄色窗帘前对方报以一个曾经少见的微笑，连那道疤都美好到让Hux觉得不真实。

 

走到楼下，Ben正躺在沙发上仰头随意抛着一把弹簧刀，看到Hux下楼便立刻坐起来。

“别，今天不用送我。我完全好了。”

Ben摇头，“今天不送你，我搬过去和你一起住。”

！  
“不行！那Ren怎么办？”  
“哥哥说如果你不留下来住就同意我搬过去，总要看着你别跑了。”  
我能跑到哪儿去，Hux在心里翻了一个大白眼，“所以我是必须留下来了是吗？”

Ben狡黠地笑，“你的东西都搬过来了，在路上。现在我们去洗澡。”

Hux惊呼，他被从腿弯横抱起来。公文包掉在了地上。他惊慌地搂住Ben的脖颈，说不出自己是什么心情。自从Kylo被从急救室里抢救回来，一切似乎都敛了锋芒，他们仿佛是在过家家，谁都不再去揭从前的伤疤，也不提未来的发展，更不说现下的安排。三个人只是互相照顾着彼此的身体，兵来将挡水来土掩，一件件解决第一秩序那永远处理不完的问题。今天晚上，也许这种情状会被再次打破。

 

“所以，我睡哪里？” Hux擦着头发站在Kylo的卧室门口。  
Kylo Ren侧卧在黑色的丝绸床单上拍了拍他的床侧。  
“Ben睡哪里？”  
Kylo Ren拍了拍他更远的床侧。

“你疯了。” Hux丢开毛巾，赤着脚抱胸靠在门口。

Ren没说话，刚洗过澡的Ben从身后偷袭Hux再次把他抱起，两个人一起摔在床上。

“你们都疯了！” Hux推开只穿了内裤的Ben，脱掉浴衣平平整整的躺下。他什么也不会做的，这两个疯子也什么都别想做，他之前带了两个月该死的人造肛门，操，这辈子他都不要再做爱了。

什么也没发生。  
关掉灯之后房间里只有三个人的呼吸声。Hux敢保证他身旁的两个人没有一个闭着眼睡觉的。

“该死的，你的房间怎么和冰窖一样。” Hux忍不住咒骂出声。两副手脚就从两边缠住了他。热烘烘的温度一下就烤出了他的眼泪。他崩着眼睛不敢动。也许下一秒就醒了。不，他最狂野的梦里也不曾奢望过这样的一个瞬间。

 

番外三

“Benny，” Hux走进黑漆漆的房间，果然Ben又提前从晚会上落跑了。“想提前回去吗？” Hux熟练地坐在他腿上，低头两个人交换了一个不同酒味的吻。

Ben无声的摇摇头，抿抿唇在他的脸上又贴了一个湿漉漉的吻。

“你不喜欢那个女孩吗？”  
还是无声地摇头，过了这么多年，他对Hux表达不满的习惯始终没变。

“不是我和你哥哥的意思。不喜欢就算了。要我看Murphy家的人也配不上你。” Ben捉住他的手腕，和腰间的那只手臂一起使劲，Hux扑哧笑出来，“别生气。”

“你确定不要别人吗？我总觉得你值得更好的。”

“我当然值得更好的。” Ben的手上没松劲，把Hux搂进了怀里不再看他，鼻腔里喷出些酒气，“你以为我没有试过离开这愚蠢的关系吗！Hux，如果我要走，我会自己离开，你们没有资格推开我，没有资格替我做决定。”

“抱歉，Ben。”  
You should be.  
Ben没说话只是转过头去深深地吻了他。


End file.
